Alice Human Sacrifice
by Hanna Kagamine
Summary: 1st Spade  2nd Diamond  3rd Clover  4th Heart  Who was the next alice?  R&R Please. Chap.4 UPDATED!
1. Prolouge

_"Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was,_

_No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think._

_'I don't want to disappear this way._

_How can I make people dream of me?'_

_The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea._

_'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.'"_

Disuatu tempat, jauh dari kumpulan mimpi-mimpi yang didambakan orang-orang, terdapat sebuah mimpi kecil yang kesepian.

Tidak ada yang mendambakan keberadaan mimpi kecil tersebut, bahkan sekedar mengetahui keberadaan mimpi tersebut mereka tidak tahu.

Mimpi kecil itu berpikir dan terus berpikir,

"_aku tidak ingin hilang begini saja. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_" ucap mimpi kecil itu,

Dia kembali berpikir, namun berapa kalipun berpikir, dia hanya menemukan jalan buntu.

"Hmm, sebaiknya aku menanyakan pada mimpi-mimpi yang lebih besar" gumamnya,

Sang mimpi kecil pun pergi mengembara, dia melewati berbagai rintangan di perjalanan, namun agar dia tidak menghilang, dia terus berusaha.

.

.

Sampailah mimpi kecil tersebut di tempat perkumpulan mimpi-mimpi besar. Mimpi-mimpi besar tersebut terlihat bercahaya dan angkuh.

Dengan takut-takut sang mimpi kecil menghampiri salah satu mimpi besar yang terlihat baik dan ramah,

"Umm… permisi…" ucapnya sambil mencari sedikit perhatian dari mimpi besar tersebut,

"Hm? Ada apa mimpi kecil?" ucap mimpi besar tersebut ramah,

"Emm… bagaimana caranya agar orang-orang memimpikan diriku? _Aku tidak ingin menghilang._" Tanya mimpi kecil sambil berekspresi sedih,

"Hemm, mungkin kau harus membuat orang senang dengan mimpimu. Buat mereka merasa nyaman dan betah untuk tinggal dalam mimpimu."

"Ooh, begitu ya. _Harus membuat mereka semua senang_…"

"Ah, maaf. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa mimpi kecil" ucap mimpi besar sambil melambaikan tangan pada mimpi kecil dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Terima kasih! Dan sampai jumpa!" seru mimpi kecil tersebut dan melambaikan tangannya tersebut lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat perkumpulan tersebut,

.

.

Diperjalanan mimpi kecil itu kembali berpikir, dan mendapatkan ide,

"_aku akan membuat semua orang menyukaiku, lalu mereka akan membuat mereka membuat dunia sendiri di dalam diriku dan membuat mereka tersesat didalamnya_." Gumam mimpi kecil tersebut,

Seulas seringai terlukis di wajah mimpi kecil, lalu dia terkekeh dengan keras,

"_Lets begin the game!_"

~ Alice Human Sacrifice Prolouge END~

© Hanna Akiyama, 10 February 2011


	2. 1st Alice : SPADE

_The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand._

_Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake._

_That Alice is in the forest,_

_Locked away like a criminal._

_Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed._

::Meiko POV::

"Hummft…" aku menghela napas dan kembali menatap pohon-pohon besar yang terdapat di hutan pinggir kota dengan tatapan kosong,

"Kenapa dunia itu saaaangat membosankan?" eluhku,

Aku sedang duduk di sebuah bangku dekat pagar perbatasan hutan. Kenapa aku berada disini? Karena aku muak! Aku muak dan bosan dengan dunia yang menjijikkan ini. Dunia yang penuh dengan kebohongan dan pengkhianatan.

"Andai saja aku bisa menciptakan dunia yang aku mau…" gumamku. Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan?

"Kakak ingin meninggalkan dunia ini?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara ditelingaku.

Aku langsung menengok ke arah suara dan mendapati seorang anak kecil dengan rambut berwarna hitam kelam dan memakai baju layaknya bangsawan masa lalu.

"Hah?" hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutku saking kagetnya. Anak kecil itu terlihat manis, namun senyum yang terlukis diwajahnya membuatku ngeri.

"Kakak merasa bosan dengan dunia ini?" tanyanya lagi dengan pertanyaan yang sedikit berbeda,

"Emm, sejujurnya aku cukup bosan." Jawabku sekedarnya karena bingung harus menjawab apa,

"Bagaimana kalau kakak pergi ke _Wonderland_?" Tanya anak kecil tersebut sambil mengeluarkan selembar surat dari balik kantung gaun yang dipakainya,

Aku merasa bingung dan aku merasa anak ini aneh, _apa dia berbahaya?_ Aku harus pergi dari sini kurasa.

"Emm, maaf aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa." Kataku cepat lalu berlari meninggalkan anak itu sendirian,

.

.

Aku berjalan hingga sampai ke sebuah bar, bar itu terdapat di pinggir kota yang berlawanan dengan hutan tadi. Bar itu cukup besar dan terkenal, tapi sepi karena banyak orang yang mabuk berat dan membuat kerusuhan disini.

Dengan berat aku membuka pintu bar tersebut dan memasukinya.

Suasananya sangat riuh, beberapa orang yang mabuk berat naik ke atas meja dan mulai menari-nari dengan konyolnya.

Aku segera pergi ke bar court dan memesan segelas sake lalu meminumnya dengan habis. Setelah itu kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah.

_Orang yang menari-nari dengan konyolnya,_

_Orang yang sedang mengancam yang lemah di pojok ruangan,_

_Orang yang menggoda wanita dengan nafsunya,_

_Orang yang memukuli orang lainnya yang tidak bersalah,_

_Aku muak… aku muak… aku muak… AKU MUAK DENGAN DUNIA INI._

"Kakak muak dengan dunia ini?" tiba-tiba suara anak kecil yang tadi terdengar, saat aku menengok, ya, itu anak kecil yang tadi!

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini? Disini tempat untuk orang dewasa, kau tahu?" ucapku panik dan melihat sekeliling seakan takut anak kecil tersebut celaka. _Bagaimana caranya dia bisa memasuki bar ini_?

"Di _Wonderland_ kakak bisa melakukan apapun."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Kakak bisa menciptakan dunia yang kakak mau."

"!" jantungku serasa berhenti. _bagaimana bisa anak ini mengetahui segala yang aku pikirkan dan aku rasakan!_

"Coba saja kakak lihat surat ini terlebih dahulu?" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan surat tadi, surat berwarna merah maroon dengan tulisan '_DREAM_' di amplopnya. Aku mengangguk dan mengambil surat itu dari tangannya lalu membuka dan membacanya.

_Dear First Alice,  
You're Invited to be an Alice in Wonderland.  
I will give you everything you want in Wonderland, so please come and be my dearest Alice._

_From,  
Owner of Wonderland_

Tiba-tiba surat tersebut bercahaya, aku menyipitkan mata saking silaunya. Yang kulihat hanya pemandangan putih total, namun lama-kelamaan cahaya itu hilang dan keadaan kembali seperti semula.

Hanya saja, ada yang berbeda…

Sebilah… pedang? Dan… ditelapak tanganku terlukis bentuk sekop (spade) yang biasa terdapat di kartu-kartu permainan,

"Itu tanda bahwa kakak sudah menjadi seorang Alice." Ucap anak kecil itu sambil tersenyum,

"Tu-tunggu! Aku belum menyetujui untuk jadi seorang Alice!" kataku kaget sekaligus panik,

"Suara hati kakak yang memutuskan. Di dalam hati kakak, kakak membenci dunia ini dan ingin menjadi Alice." Katanya sambil menunjuk dadaku dengan telunjuknya,  
"Tenang saja, karena menjadi Alice sangat menyenangkan. Kakak bisa melakukan apapun yang kakak suka di _Wonderland_! Dan membuat dunia yang kakak kehendaki, tapi-" ucapan anak itu terhenti, membuatku penasaran.

"Tapi?" tanyaku,

"Kakak boleh melakukan apa saja. Asal tidak menyakiti orang lain."

"Ha-hanya itu? Lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa pergi ke _Wonderland_?"

"Kakak cukup pergi ke dalam hutan tempat kita bertemu pertama kali, di tengah hutan terdapat sebuah gerbang berlapis emas. Dan disitu pintu masuknya."

"Hemm, baiklah aku akan kesana."

"Tu-tunggu! Untuk menemukan gerbang tersebut, kakak harus memiliki kebencian dengan dunia ini!"

"Hah? Bukankah aku sudah cukup membenci dunia ini?"

"Emm- aku rasa itu masih kurang, karena kebencian yang pekat akan menghasilkan kebahagiaan yang pekat pula di _Wonderland_"

"Ukkh, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu ya!" ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan lalu membalikkan tubuh, baru berjalan beberapa langkah, aku berpikir, _Wonderland tempat yang seperti apa?_

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, namun sosok anak kecil tersebut tidak ada, aku memikirkan macam-macam, _jangan-jangan anak itu…_ namun aku langsung menggelengkan kepala dan membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

.

.

::Normal POV::

Meiko pun berjalan mengelilingi kota untuk mencari kebencian, dia melihat orang yang berbuat maksiat, para koruptor yang sedang berfoya-foya dengan uang haramnya, para pencuri yang sedang beraksi, dan lain sebagainya.

Ketika dia sudah merasa 'sangat' membenci dunia ini, dia berjalan ke arah hutan, betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat pemandangan yang nampak di matanya.

Seorang bapak-bapak setengah baya yang kelihatan mabuk, terlihat sedang menodong pisau tajam yang digenggamnya kepada seorang anak kecil dengan gaya berpakaian yang menunjukkan dia anak orang kaya.

"SERAHKAN UANGMU!" teriak bapak-bapak itu dan mulai menggerakkan pisaunya tepat di depan wajah anak itu,

"A-a-aku t-t-t-ti-tidak p-pu-punya uang…" ucap anak itu lirih dengan nada gemetar, yang jelas menunjukkan kalau dia sangat ketakutan,

"BRENGSEK!" bapak-bapak itu kembali berteriak dan kali ini dia mulai menusukkan pisaunya ketubuh anak itu,

Meiko menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia bisa mendengar suara pisau yang dihujamkan berkali-kali dan suara cipratan darah,

Dan setelah dia membuka mata, dia bisa melihat tubuh anak itu yang telah tewas mengenaskan dengan darah yang menggenangi seluruh tubuhnya, sedangkan 'pembunuh' itu tengah tertawa dengan keras,

**AKU MUAK AKU MUAK AKU MUAK DENGAN DUNIA INI!**

Dalam satu hentakan, Meiko menebaskan pedangnya ke arah 'pembunuh' itu dan menancapkan pedangnya berkali-kali tanpa belas kasih,

"Hhh… hh…" napas Meiko terengah-engah. Dia menatap tubuh orang yang telah dibunuhnya itu dengan tatapan kejam,

Tapi sedetik kemudian dia menyadari apa yang dia lakukan,

"A-a-aku sudah membunuh orang! Aku _menyakiti orang_!" teriaknya histeris dan menjatuhkan pedangnya,

"A-aku tidak akan bisa menjadi _Alice_ dan aku tidak bisa ke _Wonderland_!" teriaknya lagi sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan erat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan keringat meluncur dengan cepat dari pelipisnya,

Namun semua itu langsung berubah dengan sebuah seringai menyeramkan,

"Aku tidak _menyakiti_ orang bukan? Aku hanya _menegakkan keadilan_." Ucapnya lalu bangkit dari posisinya yang berjongkok dan mengambil pedangnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan hutan,

"Yap. Aku hanya _menegakkan keadilan_."

.

.

Meiko menancapkan pedangnya dan membuat semua pembunuh, maupun 'calon' pembunuh tewas di kota itu dengan kejam dan tanpa perasaan.

Setelah dia merasa puas dan merasa bahwa tidak ada lagi pembunuh di kota itu, lalu dia kembali melangkah ke arah hutan.

Darah menetes dari bajunya yang penuh darah itu, meninggalkan jejak berwarna merah darah di setiap jalan yang dilewatinya. _Bagaikan karpet merah_.

"_Time to be an Alice_"

.

.

Meiko sampai di pinggir hutan, dan dia berjalan untuk melewati pagar yang membatasi hutan tersebut, namun ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk melewati pagar tersebut,

"Kakak tidak bisa masuk…" yap, itu _anak kecil_ yang memberi Meiko surat undangan ke _Wonderland_ tadi,

"Ma-maksudmu?" ucap Meiko bingung, anak kecil itu mengangkat kepalanya, dan nampak di wajahnya sebuah senyum yang mengerikan,

"Kakak _menyakiti orang_ bukan?"

"A-aku tidak _menyakiti_ orang! Aku hanya _menegakkan keadilan_!"

"Maaf kak, tapi kakak salah."

"Apa maksudmu salah?"

"…"

"APA MAKSUDMU SALAH!"

"Kakak…"

"Oh ayolah, aku harus pergi ke _Wonderland_ dan menciptakan dunia yang aku kehendaki!"

"Kakak… tidak berhak menjadi _Alice_."

Meiko langsung naik pitam dan menebaskan pedangnya ke anak kecil itu, hingga anak kecil itu tewas dengan bagian tubuh yang terpisah-pisah.

"Anak kecil brengsek! Aku sudah tahu kamu akan menipuku!" teriak Meiko lalu menancapkan pedangnya sekali lagi,

Anehnya, bukannya pedang itu tertancap, pedang itu malah terpental tidak tentu arah dan terjatuh jauh dari posisi Meiko. Sedangkan tubuh anak kecil itu kembali tersusun bagaikan tidak ada yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya, kecuali darah yang masih mengucur dari balik kulitnya.

"Selamat tinggal, _Kak_." Ucap anak itu sambil melambaikan tangannya,

Tiba-tiba ada sulur-sulur dahan pohon berbentuk tangan yang berlumuran darah mendekap tubuh Meiko dan menariknya ke dalam hutan,

"Tu-tunggu!" teriak Meiko berusaha mencari pertolongan,

Namun salah satu sulur itu menutup mulutnya dengan duri-durinya yang membuat Meiko merasa sangat kesakitan, dia diseret kedalam hutan dengan sekujur tubuh yang bertusukkan duri.

Disana dia dikurung di dalam sebuah kandang burung dari dahan-dahan yang berduri yang juga berlumurkan darah.

_Dan tidak ada yangtanda-tanda yang menunjukkan keberadaan dirinya kecuali jejak darah yang ditinggalkannya._

~Alice Human Sacrifice, 1st Alice : SPADE, END~

© Hanna Akiyama, 11 February 2011


	3. 2nd Alice : DIAMOND

"_Tenang saja, karena menjadi Alice sangat menyenangkan. Kakak bisa melakukan apapun yang kakak suka di Wonderland! Dan membuat dunia yang kakak kehendaki!"_

"_Ha-hanya itu? Lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa pergi ke Wonderland?"_

"_Kakak cukup pergi ke dalam hutan tempat kita bertemu pertama kali, di tengah hutan terdapat sebuah gerbang berlapis emas. Dan disitu pintu masuknya."_

"…_**SELAMAT TINGGAL KAK!**__"_

_The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland._

_Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world._

_That Alice was a rose,_

_Shot down by a madman._

_He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers._

::Normal POV::

Kaito terbangun dari mimpinya, nafasnya tidak beraturan dan dia tidak bisa merasakan denyut jantungnya. Namun tidak lama, dia bisa bernafas dengan normal kembali.

"Mi-mimpi apa itu?" Tanya Kaito pada diri sendiri sambil memegangi dahinya yang terasa pening,

"Alice? Apa itu?" tanyanya lagi, tapi dia membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu karena sudah waktunya dia pergi dari rumah,

Dia segera mandi dan bersiap-siap, tidak lupa membawa bebeapa lembar kertas berisi lirik lagu.

Kaito menuruni tangga dan menuju ke dapur, dia mengambil satu gelas es krim rasa blueberry dari kulkas dan mencampurkannya dengan roti lalu memakannya sebagai sarapan.

Sebelum pergi dari rumah, dia menyempatkan diri menuju kamar ayahnya yang terletak di samping ruang tamu.

Dia membuka pintu kamar ayahnya itu dengan perlahan dan menatap ayahnya yang tengah berbaring di atas kasur, Kaito tersenyum dan menutup pintu kamar ayahnya itu.

"_Aku pergi Ayah…_" bisik Kaito lalu mulai melangkah menjauhi rumah, dan berjalan ke arah alun-alun kota.

Disana suasana sangat ramai, orang-orang berlalu-lalang disana. Mereka berbelanja di beberapa toko dan yang lainnya hanya mengobrol dengan yang lain.

Kaito berjalan ke tengah-tengah alun-alun kota, dia menghamparkan selembar sapu tangan berwarna biru yang telah cukup kusam di depannya dan menahan agar sapu tangan itu tidak terbang dengan sebuah batu.

Kaito mulai bernyanyi dengan indahnya, dia menyanyi dengan indah, membuat semua orang tertarik mendengarnya. Orang-orang berkerumun mengelilingi Kaito dan menikmati nyanyian Kaito.

Tanpa satu orangpun tahu, ada seorang anak kecil dengan rambut hitam dan memakai gaun layaknya bangsawan berada di balik pohon dan memerhatikan mereka semua.

Sebuah senyum simpul terukir di wajah kecil anak tersebut, yang lama-lama membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"_Dia cocok menjadi seorang Alice. Orang yang baik, ramah dan pandai bernyanyi_." Gumam anak kecil tersebut lalu pergi meninggalkan alun-alun kota.

.

.

Kaito telah selesai bernyanyi, orang-orang bertepuk tangan dan melemparkan beberapa coin receh ke atas sapu tangan yang dihamparkan.

Mereka bersorak memuji Kaito. Membuat Kaito merasa puas telah membuat orang lain senang.

Dia hendak pergi pulang setelah merapikan kertas-kertas lirik lagunya serta sapu tangan yang penuh uang, dia berjalan ke arah rumah sambil menghitung uangnya.

Namun semakin lama, langkahnya semakin ringan dan cepat. Kakinya seakan bergerak sendiri, kakinya bahkan tidak mau bergerak seperti yang dikehendakinya.

Kaki itu terus melangkah menjauhi rumahnya dan mendekati pinggir kota. Hingga kakinya berhenti tepat di depan pagar perbatasan hutan.

"…Hutan?" Tanya Kaito heran, dia melihat sekeliling. _Kenapa aku ada di sini?_, pikirnya.

Angin berhembus kencang hingga Kaito harus menggenggam kertas-kertas beserta saputangannya lebih erat, tidak lupa dia memperat ikatan syal biru tuanya.

Perlahan angin kencang itu mulai berganti dengan angin lembut. Kaito membuka kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup karena tidak mau terkena debu.

Bola mata Kaito menangkap sesosok anak kecil yang sedang menangis di kursi yang tepat berada di pinggir hutan.

Dengan ragu-ragu Kaito mendekati anak itu, namun dengan perasaan takut anak itu kenapa-kenapa, dia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menepuk pundak anak itu.

Tuk!

Hanya tepukan singkat, namun anak itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Membuat Kaito kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"A… adik kenapa?" Tanya Kaito ragu-ragu. Dia menatap wajah anak kecil itu yang berurai air mata,

"Aku… aku…" anak kecil itu kembali menangis meraung-raung, membuat Kaito bingung.

"Hiks… hiks….a-aku… aku ingin…" anak kecil itu berusaha mengatur isak tangisnya,

"Ingin apa?" Tanya Kaito,

_Aku ingin KAU_, gumam anak itu dalam hati.

"Aku ingin ada seseorang bernyanyi untukku…" ucap anak kecil itu lirih,

Kaito tersenyum dan mulai melangkah mendekati anak itu,

"Baiklah, biar kakak yang bernyanyi untukmu" ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum lebar dan mulai bernyanyi,

Karena terlalu menghayati, Kaito tidak tahu kalau seringai terukir di wajah anak itu.

.

.

"…Bagaimana?" Tanya Kaito ketika sudah selesai bernyanyi. Dengan cepat anak kecil tersebut berakting,

"Wuaaah, nyanyian kakak benar-benar bagus!" seru anak itu, _berakting_.

Sedangkan Kaito hanya tersipu malu,

"Eeeeh terima kasih"

"Sayang kalau kakak hanya bernyanyi disini! Kakak harus bernyanyi di tempat yang lebih luas! Dan kakak bisa mendapatkan banyak uang disana!"

"Benarkah? Dimana itu?"

"Kakak mau ikut aku kesana?"

"Ya… kalau kamu tidak keberatan" ucap Kaito, anak kecil tersebut tersenyum lagi,

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana!" ucap anak itu dan langsung menarik Kaito,

Dia melompati pagar perbatasan hutan yang mau tidak mau Kaito pun harus melompat dan memasuki hutan.

_Genggaman anak ini kuat juga ya_, pikir Kaito karena merasa pergelangan tangannya sakit karena ditarik,

Mereka terus berlari hingga ke tengah hutan. Kini dihadapan mereka terdapat sebuah gerbang berlapis emas yang sangat besar, tapi entah kenapa tidak ada pagar ataupun ruangan yang menyertainya.

"Ger… bang?" gumam Kaito heran, anak kecil itu hanya mengangguk,

"Buka gerbangnya, kak." Ucap anak itu dan mempersilahkan Kaito membuka gerbang,

"Aku?" Tanya Kaito,

"Yap, aku tidak kuat untuk membuka gerbangnya kak, hehe" ucap anak itu,

Kaito mengangguk dan mulai membuka gerbang yang ternyata sangat berat itu.

Setelah terbuka, Kaito bisa melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sebuah kota yang besar dan indah, dipenuhi pohon-pohon yang rindang.

"Wow…" gumam Kaito dengan ekspresi terpesona, anak kecil itu hanya terkekeh,

"Bagaimana bisa ada kota seindah ini dari balik gerbang besar ini?" Tanya Kaito, namun anak kecil itu tidak menjawab,

"Sebenarnya ini kota apa?" Kaito bertanya lagi,

"_Wonderland_" ucap anak kecil itu dan melangkah memasuki kota lebih dulu dari pada Kaito,

Anak kecil itu langsung berlari ke tengah kota, di ikuti Kaito yang berlari di belakangnya,

"Semuanya! Aku membawa _Alice_!" seru anak itu sambil berusaha menarik perhatian para penduduk.

Para penduduk yang tengah mengerjakan aktifitasnya itu terhenti seketika dan mulai mengerumuni anak kecil itu dan Kaito.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau membawa seorang Alice?"

"Apakah itu dia? Yang berambut biru?"

"Apa kelebihannya?"

Bisik-bisik dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari para penduduk menyerbu telinga Kaito. Membuat kepala Kaito terasa sangat sakit.

"Hei, hei sudahlah! Jangan membuat _Alice_ kita ini merasa tidak nyaman!" seru anak itu menghentikan bisik-bisik penduduk kota,

"_Alice_?Apa itu _Alice_?" Tanya Kaito, dia teringat tentang mimpinya tadi pagi. Dia memang tidak tahu sosok orang yang berbicara itu, tapi dia mendengar jelas apa yang mereka katakan.

"Kakak adalah seorang _Alice_! Pemimpin kami!" ucap anak itu sok imut,

"Ma-maksudnya?" Kaito kembali bertanya, dia sangat bingung.

"Tanda _Diamond _biru di tangan kananmu itu menandakan bahwa kau seorang _Alice_!" seru salah satu penduduk, yang spontan membuat Kaito langsung menatap tangan kanannya.

Disitu terlukis _Diamond_ berwarna biru tua. _Sejak kapan ini terlukis di tanganku?_ Pikir Kaito, dia menggosok tangan kanannya, berharap tanda itu hilang. Namun tidak bisa.

"Hei _Alice_! Bernyanyilah untuk kami!" seru seorang lagi,

Kaito menatap sekitar, orang-orang bersorak agar Kaito menyanyi. Dan dengan ragu-ragu Kaito bernyanyi,

Dia bernyanyi dengan perasaan yang aneh. Dia merasa berat dan suaranya seakan tidak mau keluar, tapi dia tetap memaksanya.

Perlahan dia menyadari apa yang sedari tadi dia nyanyikan.

Lagu yang tidak pernah dia ketahui sebelumnya, lagu yang belum pernah dia dengar. _Lagu apa ini_?

_Dan dia menyadari bahwa dia menceritakan dirinya yang bernyanyi dan terus bernyanyi dalam kebohongan._

_Bernyanyi untuk para penduduk yang gila, dan dia akan berakhir dengan kepala yang tertembak oleh salah satu penduduk yang sangat gila._

Dia tidak bisa menghentikan nyanyiannya, dia terus bernyanyi dan terus bernyanyi. Walaupun para penduduk menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong dan keji.

Badannya gemetar, dia terus menyanyikan kisah hidupnya yang tragis dan kejam.

Hingga dia menyadari bahwa ada seorang bapak-bapak tua yang sedang menyiapkan pistolnya.

Bapak-bapak tersebut mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke arah kepala Kaito,

Tepat ketika bapak-bapak itu hendak melepas pelatuknya, Kaito bisa menangkap sosok bapak-bapak itu.

Dengan tatapan kaget campur shock, Kaito hanya bisa menatap pistol yang di arahkan kepadanya.

**DUAR!**

Suara tembakan terdengar dengan keras.

Bukannya para penduduk _Wonderland_ shock atau kaget, mereka malah bertepuk tangan.

Mereka melemparkan beberapa bunga mawarbiru yang mereka bawa ke tubuh Kaito yang telah terbaring dengan darah disekitar kepala dan lehernya.

Bunga mawar tersebut mengendap dan menyatu dengan darah Kaito, dan menciptakan noda merah di sekeliling kelopaknya.

~Alice Human Sacrifice, 2nd Alice : DIAMOND, END~

© Hanna Kagamine, 15 February 2011


	4. 3rd Alice : CLOVER

_The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland._

_Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country._

_That Alice was the country's queen,_

_Possessed by a warped dream._

_Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country._

::Normal POV::

Seorang gadis dengan umur sekitar 10 tahunan melangkahkan kakinya di tengah kota.

Rambutnya yang berwarna hijau toska tersibak angin, sehingga di harus menggunakan telapak tangannya agar rambut panjangnya itu tidak mengganggu orang di sekitar.

Gadis itu memandang sekitar, kota ini memang sangat aneh.

Orang-orang berlalu-lalang tanpa melakukan aktivitas apapun kecuali berkeliling.

Mereka tidak bertegur sapa, melakukan transaksi jual-beli ataupun melakukan sesuatu.

Yang mereka lakukan hanya berjalan dan terus berjalan, lalu kembali.

Tatapan kosong terlukis diwajah mereka semua. Tidak ada sinar harapan yang terpantul dari mata mereka.

Gadis itu menatap semuanya dengan tatapan biasa. Ya, itu sudah biasa.

Di _Wonderland_ ini sudah biasa.

Tidak ada yang normal dan berlaku selayaknya manusia karena mereka memang bukan manusia.

Mereka hanyalah se-onggok tulang yang mempunyai tubuh dan akal jahat. Tidak kurang-tidak lebih.

Mungkin yang mempunyai emosi dan akal pikiran hanya gadis itu disini, karena hanya dialah seorang manusia yang sebenarnya di _Wonderland_.

Gadis itu bernama Miku, dia sudah berada di _Wonderland_ sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu dia sedang bermain bersama teman di pinggir hutan, Miku bersembunyi di dalam hutan.

Namun Miku masuk hutan terlalu jauh dan dia tidak bisa kembali ke kota, akhirnya dia tersesat di hutan sampai dia menemukan sebuah gerbang besar berwarna emas.

Dia membuka gerbang tersebut dan masuk ke _Wonderland_. Tapi entah mengapa, dia tidak bisa keluar dari _Wonderland_ sekeras apapun dia berusaha. Dan sampai sekarang dia masih tersesat di _Wonderland_.

::Miku POV::

Aku melilingi kota hanya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan.

Seluruh penduduk melakukan 'aktifitas' mereka seperti biasa, atau yang lebih tepatnya tidak pernah berubah.

Aku berhenti tepat di sebuah taman yang berada di tengah kota, aku terhenti karena menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dihadapanku.

Sebuah bunga mawar berwarna biru dengan beberapa kelopak merah tertanam cantik di tengah taman itu. Aku memperhatikan bunga-bunga mawar itu dengan seksama, entah perasaan apa yang merasukku, aku sangat tertarik dengan bunga mawar itu.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa memetiknya satu" ucap Miku lembut lalu memetik salah satu bunga mawar tersebut.

Aku memasangnya di antara helai-helai poni ku yang cukup panjang, aku mengeluarkan cermin dan menatap diriku dari pantulan cermin.

"Hemm, bagus!" ucapku memuji diri sendiri,

Perasaan aneh kembali mampir di tubuhku, perasaan itu seakan mengocok otakku.

Otakku terus berputar dengan cepat, aku merasa suatu beban yang sangat berat di kepalaku.

Aku merasakan hantaman-hantaman yang keras di sekitar kepalaku,

**Sakit! Ini sangat sakit!**

.

.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, rasa sakit di kepalaku perlahan menghilang. Tergantingkan dengan suatu perasaan baru.

Aku merogoh saku gaunku lalu kembali bercermin, aku memperhatikan pantulan diriku di cermin dan mulai tersenyum lebar,

"Aku terlihat cantik dan menawan. Semua orang pasti akan menyukaiku! Dan aku akan menjadi ratu di _Wonderland_ lalu semua orang tunduk padaku!" gumamku sambil menampilkan seringaiku.

Dan dengan cepat aku melangkah ke arah pusat kota, tempat orang-orang berkumpul.

* * *

::Normal POV::

Miku menghentikan langkahnya di tengah kerumunan orang-orang dan melihat keseliling. _Banyak orang, mereka pasti akan memerhatikanku_, pikirnya.

Miku menghirup napas dan dengan perlahan membuka mulut lalu memulai bernyanyi.

"_The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland._

_Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country._

_That Alice was the country's queen,_

_Possessed by a warped dream._

_Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country"_

Para penduduk yang sedang berlalu-lalang menghentikan 'aktifitasnya' dan memperhatikan penampilan Miku dengan seksama.

Miku bernyanyi dengan sangat indah dan penuh kelembutan. Namun entah kenapa nanyiannya seakan mempunyai arti yang lain.

Orang-orang seakan terpesona dengannya, dan tatapan mereka tertuju pada bunga mawar berwarna merah-biru yang dikenakan di sela-sela helaian rambutnya.

Miku bernyanyi sambil memperhatikan di sekelilingnya. _Banyak yang memperhatikanku, mereka pasti terpesona padaku_, batinnya. Dan dia kembali menunjukkan tawa sinisnya.

Setelah Miku selesai bernyanyi, orang-orang di sekitar bertepuk tangan dan melemparkan beberapa tangkai bunga mawar berwarna hijau.

Miku menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangkat roknya sedikit tanda hormat. Orang-orang terus bertepuk tangan dan memuji-muji Miku tanpa tahu di balik senyuman yang terlukis di wajah Miku, dia memiliki pikiran jahat.

* * *

_5 tahun kemudian…_

5 tahun telah berlalu di _Wonderland_. Gadis cantik yang bernama Miku itu terus bernyanyi untuk para penduduk _Wonderland_. Dia juga menyelamatkan _Wonderland_ dari bahaya-bahaya yang sebenarnya hanyalah kepalsuan.

Para penduduk kagum pada Miku dan mengangkatnya sebagai Ratu di _Wonderland_, tanpa dia sadari dia menjadi seorang _Alice_ dengan tanda Clover warna hijau di telapak tangannya.

Ratu yang bertugas mengatur segalanya di _Wonderland_. Memang sangat merepotkan, namun Ratu memilik kekuasaan penuh dalam segala hal.

Dan Miku, dengan akal liciknya. Dia merayu para penduduk untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, dia juga memerintah _Wonderland_ dengan hukum yang sangat aneh, seakan _Wonderland_ berpusat padanya.

Setelah menjadi Ratu, dia berhenti bernyanyi dan memerintah _Wonderland_ sesuka hatinya. Itu membuat sang pemilik _Wonderland_ merasa gusar.

"_Mungkin aku terlalu memanjakan dia. Apa dia harus kumusnahkan sekarang?_" gumam pemilik _Wonderland_ sambil memperhatikan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Miku dari kejauhan.

Pemilik _Wonderland _dan terus berpikir, lalu tersenyum lebar dan mulai melangkah ke arah Istana tempat Miku berada.

* * *

Pemilik _Wonderland_ sampai ke gerbang Istana Miku, dari luar dia bisa melihat bangunan megah layaknya kastil di dongeng-dongeng. Namun bedanya, Istana itu lebih terlihat menyeramkan dan gelap, warna hijau tua mendominasi warna lainnya di sekitar Istana itu.

Pemilik _Wonderland_ menjelma menjadi seorang gadis manis dengan rambut hitam panjang dan baju gothic berwarna hitam berkilau.

Tepat ketika sang pemilik ingin membuka gerbang Istana, seorang penjaga Istana melarangnya dan mengusirnya. Tentu saja Pemilik _Wonderland_ itu tidak ikhlas di perlakukan begitu, dia merasa kesal dan dalam sekejap dia membuat seluruh tubuh penjaga Istana tersebut bagaikan terselimuti tinta hitam.

Penjaga Istana itu pun kesakitan seakan dia mengidap racun di seluruh tubuhnya, nafasnya sesak dan dia mulai kehilangan kesadaran hingga akhirnya dia mati.

Pemilik _Wonderland_ tersenyum lebar dan membuka gerbang istana lalu melangkah masuk.

Dia menemui Miku yang sedang bercermin di depan cermin besar dengan tekstur antik. Miku memuji-muji penampilannya dan jabatannya sebagai Ratu di _Wonderland_.

Miku menyadari kedatangan seseorang dan langsung memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang sangat tidak sopan memasuki kamarnya tanpa izin.

Miku melihat gadis kecil dengan senyuman lebar yang terlukis di wajahnya, dia menghela napas karena takut yang menghampirinya itu penjahat.

"Ada apa kau di sini? Bukankah tidak sopan memasuki kamar sang Ratu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Miku sok angkuh dengan pemilik _Wonderland_.

"Yang Mulia, saya ingin bertanya. Ada apa gerangan Yang Mulia berhenti menyanyi setelah Yang Mulia menjadi Ratu?" Tanya pemilik _Wonderland_ sambil berakting seakan dia penduduk kota yang tunduk pada Ratu.

"Oh, kau bertanya tentang itu? Pertanyaan yang cukup bagus" ucap Miku sambil kembali bercermin dan merapikan rambutnya. Sedangkan pemilik _Wonderland_ hanya diam dan memperhatikan.

"Aku hanya mulai kehilangan minat dalam bernyanyi. Yah, dulu aku bernyanyi agar orang-orang tunduk padaku, namun sekarang mereka semua sudah tunduk padaku. Buat apa lagi?" kata Miku dan tertawa sinis, lalu mengenakan bunga mawar-biru yang sedari dulu di pakainya.

Bunga itu tidak pernah kering, seakan itu adalah bunga abadi. Bunga itu tidak berubah sedikitpun, dari bentuk kelopak maupun jumlah helaiannya.

Semua sama seperti saat baru pertama kali dipetik, namun yang berbeda hanyalah warna bunga kelopak yang sedikit mendekati gelap.

Pemilik _Wonderland _ mulai merasa kesal karena melihat tingkah laku Miku yang sekarang angkuh. Tidak seperti dulu, ketika Miku memasuki _Wonderland_ dengan rasa penasaran, dan membuat pemilik _Wonderland_ merasa tertarik padanya.

Sekarang pemilik _Wonderland_ merasa kesal dengan Miku, dia pun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Miku dan menunjukkan telapak tangannya.

"Hem? Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Miku heran, dia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi kaku.

"Maaf ya _yang Mulia_ tapi anda harus segera _lenyap_." Ucapnya dengan penakanan pada kata 'yang Mulia' dan 'lenyap'.

Pemilik _Wonderland_ mengeluarkan aura hitam dari telapak tangannya, aura itu berbentuk asap yang sangat pekat. Asap itu mendekati Miku lalu menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dan mulai menyerap ke dalam kulitnya.

Tubuh Miku seakan diberi racun ganas, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali berteriak minta tolong.

Para pengawal di Istana langsung memasuki kamar Miku. Namun saat mereka melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Miku, mereka langsung meninggalkan Miku sendirian.

"Kami tidak butuh Ratu yang tidak rupawan" ucap salah satu pengawal yang keluar dari kamarnya paling akhir.

Mikupun terus berada di kamarnya seorang diri bagaikan di penjara.

~ Alice Human Sacrifice, 3rd Alice : CLOVER, END~

© Hanna Kagamine, 25 February 2011

Heloo~ ini A/N pertama di fict ini :]  
Maaf banget buat update lamanya, soalnya Hanna lagi keasyikan main MikuMikuDance xD  
maaf banget ya sekali lagi ((:  
makasih semuanya yang udah review ^^  
Hanna akan coba secepat mungkin untuk update chap selanjutnya, bagian Kagamine's twin yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu readers xD  
dan maaf kalo ada typo di fict ini TToTT silakan laporkan ke saya bila terjadi kesalahan di fict ini

Review, please? :D


	5. 4th Alice : HEART

**Yaak, inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu semuanya! 4****th**** Alice! xD  
Dan sesuai permintaan seseorang, akan kubuat ini jadi sadis *smirk*  
Bagian RinLen~ \(^o^)/  
Yaak, silakan baca :] **

**Disclaimer : yes, and no and yes and no. urrggh no, I dont own Vocaloid!**

* * *

_Following the small path through the forest, having tea beneath the rosebush_

_The invitation card from the palace was the Ace of Hearts_

_The fourth Alice was twin children, entering Wonderland out of curiosity._

_Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come._

_A stubborn sister and an intelligent brother._

_They came the closest to being the true Alice, but..._

_They won't wake from their dream. They're lost in Wonderland._

* * *

::Normal POV::

"Leeen! Ayo cepat!" teriak seorang gadis yang tengah berlari tidak tentu arah. Sedangkan seseorang yang disebut 'Len' itu mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Rin! Tunggu dulu! Itu berhaya!" teriak Len berusaha menghentikan gadis bernama Rin yang terus berlari memasuki hutan. Dia melihat sekeliling, dan yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah pohon-pohon besar yang menutupi sinar matahari.

"Ah Len, di hutan banyak hal yang menarik! Jadi cepatlah sedikit!" seru Rin lalu berlari lebih cepat ke dalam hutan. Rin berlari dan terus berlari dengan semangat, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat apa yang sedari tadi jadi pijakannya.

Gerakan Rin yang berhenti tiba-tiba membuat Len yang mengejarnya dari belakang menabraknya. Len kesakitan karena beradu kepala dengan Rin, tapi Rin tetap diam.

"Riiiin!" Len mengeluh sambil mengelus-elus dahinya yang kelihatannya benjol.

Len bingung karena Rin tetap diam, akhirnya dia mengikuti arah pandangan Rin yaitu ke bawah dan dia menemukan…

"DARAH!" seru Len dan terlonjak kaget. Dia mundur beberapa langkah, namun kakinya terus bertemu dengan cairan kental berwarna merah pekat itu.

"…Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Len pada diri sendiri. Padahal sedari tadi dia berlari di hutan tidak ada apa-apa, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ada darah sepanjang perjalanan? Dan lagi genangan darah ini membentuk jalan.

"Len…" gumam Rin, "A-ada apa Rin?" Tanya Len, dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Len berpikir apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan, tanpa tahu Rin sudah melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti genangan darah ini.

Len menengok dan dia tidak mendapatkan sosok Rin. "…Rin?" Len mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru tapi dia tidak kunjung menemukan sosok Rin. _Dimana Rin_?, pikirnya. Dan dia melihat Rin yang berjalan menjauhinya.

"Apa mataku salah? Kenapa genangan darah ini terlihat seperti karpet mewah ketika di lewati Rin?" gumam Len. Dia menggelengkan kepala agar membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu, yang harus dia lakukan sekarang adalah menyusul Rin dan membawanya kembali keluar hutan.

.

.

"…Rin…" seru Len lemah. Dia merasa sangat capek karena sedari tadi mencari Rin. Padahal dia juga mengikuti jalan genangan darah itu, kenapa dia tidak bisa menemukan Rin?

Len mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit, langit tidak menampakkan cahaya matahari yang menandakan hari sudah hampir malam. Len kembali menatap depan, namun matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Rin!" seru Len kaget. Dia melihat Rin yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja sambil menyeruput teh yang tersedia di atas meja.

"Ya, Len?" ucap Rin dan menatap Len dengan cengiran khasnya dan kembali meminum tehnya.

"Rin! Stop! Jangan minum teh itu! Bisa saja mengandung racun!" seru Len dan langsung mengambil cangkir teh tersebut dari tangan Rin.

"Len…" Rin menghela napas lalu memperhatikan bunga-bunga mawar berwarna biru disampingnya "…duduk." Ucap Rin dingin. Len mengambil posisi duduk di sebuah bangku taman berwarna biru di samping Rin.

"Oh ayolah Len! Teh ini tidak ada racunnya! Lihat? Aku sedari tadi meminumnya namun tidak ada apa-apa kan?" ucap Rin lalu berdiri dan mengambil secangkir teh dari meja dan menyodorkannya pada Len.

Dengan ragu-ragu Len meletakkan cangkir teh itu di tengah genggaman tangannya. Dia memandang teh tersebut dan Rin yang kembali meminum tehnya bergantian.

Dan dengan hati-hati dia sedikit meminum tehnya.

…tidak terjadi apa-apa…

Len pun akhirnya meminum tehnya dengan tenang. Namun dia di kageti oleh sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik semak-semak di belakangnya.

"WHOAA!" teriak Len kaget dan terlonjak dari duduknya. Ternyata itu hanyalah seorang anak kecil berambut hitam yang manis.

"…anak… kecil?" ucap Rin heran sekaligus sedikit membuka mulutnya saking kagetnya. Anak kecil itu tersenyum pada Rin dan Len.

"Kakak-kakak semua, selamat sore!" ucap anak itu dan membungkkukkan badannya tanda hormat. Dengan merasa tidak enak diperlakukan sopan, Rin langsung ikut membungkukkan badan dan memaksa Len yang ogah-ogahan untuk mengikutinya.

"Ada apa gadis manis?" Tanya Rin dengan senyuman lebar. Anak kecil itu mengeluarkan selembar kartu dari balik saku gaun gothicnya.

"Undangan dari Ratu, tolong datang ya kak! Sampai jumpa!" ucap anak kecil itu lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan Rin dan Len menerobos semak-semak di dekatnya.

Rin dan Len hanya bisa diam termangu karena tidak tahu kartu apa ini. Hanya selembar kartu berwarna putih polos dengan gambar hati berwarna kuning di tengahnya.

"Undangan macam apa ini! Tidak ada petunjuk ataupun pemberitahuan sama sekali! Dan lagi, siapa Ratu itu!" ucap Rin dan melemparkan kartu itu ke sembarang arah, untung saja Len langsung menangkapnya.

Len memperhatikan dengan seksama kartu itu, berharap ada sedikit petunjuk. Ketika dia membalikkan kartu tersebut, dia mendapati petunjuk.

"Rin, coba lihat ini!" ucap Len, lalu dengan cepat Rin langsung berada di samping Len dan memperhatikan apa yang ditunjuk oleh jari Len.

Disitu tergambar sebuah pintu berwarna merah, biru, dan hijau. Pintu-pintu itu berurutan dengan nomor di sampingnya. Pintu merah adalah pintu pertama, pintu biru kedua dan pintu hijau ketiga.

"Mungkin kita disuruh untuk melewati pintu-pintu ini secara berurutan" ucap Len sambil berpikir, Rin masih saja memerhatikan gambar di kartu tersebut.

"Dari mana kita bisa mengetahui lokasi pintu-pintu ini?" Tanya Rin, Len kembali menatap kartu tersebut.

"Disini… kita bisa mengikuti jalan dari garis merah ini" ucap Len sambil menunjuk sebuah garis tipis yang menghubungkan antar pintu.

"Hmf, baiklah ayo kita kesana!" ucap Rin dan langsung menarik Len lalu mengikuti jalan genangan darah yang menurut dugaan Rin adalah garis merah di kartu tersebut.

.

.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah pintu tanpa tembok ataupun penahan di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa bisa ada pintu disini? Dan lagi bisa berdiri begini kokoh tanpa penyangga" ucap Len sambil mengira-ngira bagaimana bisa. Rin mengangkat pundaknya dan membuka pintu yang berwarna merah tua itu.

Setelah dia melihat apa yang di balik pintu, dia merasa seakan kembali berada di tempat dia minum teh tadi. Tapi kali ini tidak ada genangan darah yang membentuk jalan, hanya beberapa kelopak mawar berwarna biru yang menghiasi jalan setapak.

"Apa kali ini kita harus mengikuti kelopak mawar itu?" Tanya Len dan menunjuk salah satu kelopak mawar yang paling dekat dengan posisi mereka.

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Rin balik dan menarik tangan Len menyusuri kelopak-kelopak mawar tersebut. Dan di perjalanan mereka melihat jejeran kandang burung kecil yang kosong dan kelihatan sudah usang.

.

.

Kembali mereka menemukan sebuah pintu tanpa tembok di sampingnya, tapi kali ini pintu tersebut berwarna biru gelap yang nyaris mendekati hitam.

"Err… Rin? Kita masuk lagi kesini?" Tanya Len ragu-ragu, Rin malah cengar-cengir dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh ganggang pintu.

Baru Len sadari kalau ditelapak tangan Rin terdapat sebuah tanda berbentuk Hati berwarna kuning. _Apakah itu tanda kalau dia sudah menjadi seorang Alice?_ Pikir Len dalam hati dan merasa sedikit iri karena berpikir dia tidak layak menjadi _Alice_.

Rin pun telah membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar yang membuat mereka bisa melihat jelas apa yang dibalik pintu.

"Kembali… lagi?" ucap Rin dan menghela napas, sedangakan Len hanya diam karena masih memikirkan tentang _Alice_.

"Tapi lihat kali ini tidak ada kelopak mawar itu lagi. Sekarang tergantikan dengan… apa ini?" gumam Rin sambil berjongkok dan memerhatikan sebuah cairan kental berwarna hijau tua.

"Eww… apa ini? Menjijikkan! Ya kan, Len?" eluh Rin dan menoleh ke Len, tapi Len hanya menunduk dan menatap cairan itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ah Len malah bengong! Yasudah kita ikuti saja jalan menurut cairan yang eww… menjijikkan ini!" ucap Rin dan menarik tangan Len lalu kembali berjalan.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, mereka menyadari kalau setiap jalan yang mereka lewati itu berbeda-beda walaupun lingkungan di sekitar mereka sama.

Mereka yakin saat pertama pohon apel besar yang sudah kering ini harusnya terletak di sebelah kanan, tapi kali ini di sebelah kiri. Dan kali ini mereka bisa melihat semak-semak yang ditumbuhi bunga mawar yang telah layu.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, di hadapan mereka kembali terdapat sebuah pintu. Kali ini pintu tersebut berwarna hijau tua.

Tanpa basa-basi Rin langsung membuka pintu tersebut lalu melangkah kedalamnya. Sedangkan Len belum memasuki pintu tersebut karena ada suatu benda yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Pisau?" gumam Len dan mengambil pisau berwarna perak tersebut yang tertancap di ujung pintu kayu tersebut.

Tiba-tiba terbesit di pikiran Len untuk menggunakan pisau tersebut.

"Kalau aku membunuh Rin, mungkin aku akan menjadi seorang _Alice_?" gumam Len, lalu membolak-balikan pisau itu untuk melihat permukaannya.

Sadar dengan apa yang dia pikirkan, Len menggeleng keras. "Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu!" eluh Len.

Tapi pikiran untuk membunuh Rin berkali-kali menghantuinya dan membuatnya merasa pusing. Dan tanpa dia sadari, dia melewati pintu itu dan berjalan ke arah Rin sambil mengenggam pisau di balik punggungnya.

Rin menyadari suara langkah Len dan memutar tubuhnya.

"Len a-" kalimat Rin terpotong saat menyadari sakit luar biasa di sekitar jantungnya. Dia tersadar bahwa Len kini sedang menusukkan sebilah pisau di dadanya.

Len tersenyum dan mulai menggoreskan pisau itu di sekitar dada Rin dan membelah dadanya hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah dan memperlihatkan daging serta tulangnya.

Rin hanya terdiam dengan wajah kaget yang dengan jelas terlihat dimukanya. Dan perlahan-lahan dia menutup matanya.

Len pun tersenyum dan menggendong Rin ala _Bridal Style_ lalu menyusuri jalan setapak yang entah mengapa kali ini terasa jelas tanpa tanda di sekitarnya.

.

.

Len sampai di sebuah pintu berwarna kuning keemasan, dia membuka pintu tersebut dan langsung melemparkan 'jasad' Rin kedalam lalu menutupnya.

Lalu kembali berjalan tidak tentu arah sambil tertawa menyeramkan.

"Sekarang aku yang menjadi _Alice_!" ucap Len berulang kali sambil menatap tangan kanannya yang kini terukir lambang hati berwarna kuning.

Tanpa dia sadari bahwa di sekeliling jalan yang telah dia lewati terdapat sebuah batu nisan yang berantakan dan sudah rusak.

Len terus berjalan sambil tertawa sinis tanpa memedulikan sekitarnya. Diapun meneriakkan bahwa dirinya seorang _Alice_ berulang kali.

.

.

Dia sampai di sebuah kandang dari dahan-dahan pohon yang berduri. Dia menatap kandang itu dari luar dengan bingung, namun dia tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam kandang tersebut. Akhirnya dia membalikkan tubuh dan hendak meninggalkan kandang tersebut.

Seketika matanya terbelalak kaget, dia merasakan suatu rasa yang amat pedih di punggungnya. Saat dia menengok kebelakang, dia melihat pedang yang tertancap di punggungnya. Orang yang menancapkan pedang itu seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat pendek dan baju campuran antara merah dan putih.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan tertawa kecil setelah melihat Len yang perlahan kehabisan napas dan meninggal.

~Alice Human Sacrifice, 4th Alice : HEART, END~

© Hanna Kagamine, 5th March 2011

* * *

**Minna-san, Gomennasaiiiiii aku telat update xO  
Eh salah, yang bener lama update.  
dan apakah kali ini cukup sadis? *smirk*  
Kalian tahu, ada 13 Versi PV Alice Human Sacrifice dan 5 versi dengan lirik yang berbeda-beda.  
Jadi dengan senang hati aku mencampur semuanya :D  
Maaf banget ya kalau ini aneh, aku buat ini ketika sedang galau (?)  
Okelah :]  
anytypo? tell me! ;D **

**Review please? :D**

POOL : what you want i create next?

-Trick And Treat-

-Hurt/Comfort & Angst-

-Family/Romance-

-Adventure-

-Horror and Bloodie Action-

Sent me what you choose on review please :D


End file.
